1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low temperature dryer capable of drying the washing even in a room temperature state.
2. Related Prior Art
A dryer is an apparatus for drying the washing. The dryer mainly includes a drum for containing the washing, which rotates, and a high wind unit for supplying a high wind to the inside of the drum. If it is desired to dry the washing, a high wind of a high temperature is blown into the drum to dry the washing in a state where the drum rotates. However, if it is desired to dry the washing using a high wind of a high temperature, a texture of the washing may be shrank or deformed, thus causing lots of damage to the washing. In this case, if a temperature of a high wind is lowered, there is a problem that the washing may not be dried or a dry time may be very lengthened.